A Nobody's Story
by Pittooey
Summary: A new Nobody has joined the Organization. Demyx develops feelings for her. Wait what!
1. Chapter 1

That was the day I lost my heart. Literally. I was sitting on a bench, eating some sea salt ice cream when a man in a long black cloak came up to me and knocked me out. The next thing I remember is waking up and being given a name, weapon, and element. The name given? Aurxol. Weapon? Bow and arrow. Element? Sun.

I remember meeting a group of people, all for some reason with an 'x' in their name and having them introduced as 'Organization XII.' I stayed out of the way mostly for my first few days, which was apparently normal for new kids. I did my job, but did dare to ask once why we were doing what we were doing. The answer given? 'We don't have hearts. We're getting them back.' Well. That surprised me.

One mission, I was teamed up with 'Demyx,' a guy whom I had been watching over the past few days. He seemed to be very lazy, interested only in playing his sitar. He was nice to me that day, teaching me how to 'properly do recon' and how 'to get yourself out of doing anything else.' I knew it. He was lazy. After the mission he brought me back to the castle and wanted me to sit beside him on the couch. He pulled down the hood I had up since I first entered the Organization and gasped. My shoulder length hair flowed down in front of my face, which then gently, yet briefly, covered my blue-grey eyes. He had pushed my hair back and smirked. I glared.

But that was then. When I had first joined. But now, Demyx and I are inseparable. I have my hood down now most of the time, and am very open and gentle towards Demyx. He plays me songs on his sitar, and we're both as lazy as each other. It was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

I lean against him on the couch, his arm wrapped around me and my legs laying across the rest of the couch. He was playing a slow song on his sitar and I had my eyes closed, listening to it with a smile on my face. I felt his nose lean on the top of my head and him bury his face into my hair. I felt him sigh and smile.

"Hi there, Demyx." I chuckled.

"Hi Aurxol." I made out from his muffled voice.

I straightened myself out on the couch and looked at him. I put my head on his shoulder just as SaÏx came over to us. "Aurxol, Demyx, I need you to go out on another recon mission today to a new world. Leave when you two are prepared."

"Alright." We both said at the same time. We relaxed for a few more minutes until getting up and heading out. We stretched and my bow appeared in my hands. A black portal opened up in front of us and we walked through it. As we appeared in the new world, Demyx gasped and pulled me into the shadows. I pulled my hood up and looked around the corner at the people who were there. Demyx whispered in my ear, "Don't let them see you."

"I know." I whispered back as we started to check things out.

We went back to the portal to RTC and as we were just about to go through, Demyx whispered my name. "Aurxol."  
"Yeah, Demyx?" I replied, looking up at him. He was blushing heavily and looking down at the ground. He pulled down my hood and pushed me against a wall, a hand on either side of me. "D-Demyx?!" I squeaked, my hands on his chest. He pulled down his own hood and put his forehead on mine.

"I love you, beautiful Aurxol." He murmured right before placing his lips on mine. I was shocked and resisted at first, but gave in after a few seconds and kissed him back. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away and relaxed. Panting slightly, he squeezed his eyes shut and put his forehead back on mine.

I realized that I was clutching at his cloak and released, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Demyx…" I whispered, looking at him through half-closed eyes. "We don't have feelings…"

"Yeah, so?" He opened his eyes at me, blue waters sparkling just like they were on the day we met.

"Then how can you love me?"

"I can't explain it, I just do." He pecked my lips again.

"Demyx...I…" I shivered out of nervousness. "I…" Shaky breath. "I don't know what to say..." I said shyly, looking down at our feet and playing with the hair on the back of his head.

He chuckled. "That's okay." A push up on my chin with his nose. A small kiss on my neck. A path of kisses along my neckline to my other cheek. I squirmed in the small space his arms allowed me to have. He pressed his body against mine, staring into my eyes. "Aurxol...I honestly do love you. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Please don't leave me because of this. I love having you around." He laid his forehead on mine and I nodded as much as I could. He smiled. "Good. Let's RTC."


	3. Chapter 3

We were relaxing on the couch when we got back. I stretched and told him that I'd be right back. I went up to Saix who was walking around the castle. "Saix?" I said to get his attention.

"Hm? Something wrong, Aurxol?" He turned around, spotting me.

"Uh...we're not...supposed to have feelings, right?" I asked nervously, tapping my fingers together.

"Correct." He asked confused. "Why do you ask?"

I swallowed quietly. "Because, uh, Demyx-" I was able to squeak out.

He interrupted me with a sigh. "He's saying he feels something isn't he?"

"Yeah... But please don't be too harsh on him! He's my friend!" I waved my hands and looked up at Saix.

"Don't worry I won't." He smiled at me. I took a deep breath and was calm. He walked out towards the lobby where most of us hung out. I followed suit soon after.

When I had reached the lobby, I went to sit by Axel, he looked lonely. I looked around for Saix &amp; Demyx and caught sight of them in the far corner. Saix seemed to be really angry at Demyx and Demyx seemed to be upset. I suddenly felt really guilty about snitching on him. He _was_ my only friend. I put my hands over my face. I felt a hand on my back and looked up at Axel.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Hey do you know why Saix is really getting on Demyx?"

I felt even more guilty now. "N-no…" I shook my head.

That's when I felt Demyx plop down next me, sighing. He leaned back into the couch and stretched his arms out. I leaned back onto his arm. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Sure." He took my hand and let me to his room.

He took both of my cheeks in his hands and looked into my eyes. "I didn't mean for you to tell Saix…"

I looked down. "Sorry...I didn't know what to do…"

He smiled and lifted my chin up. "It's okay." He pulled me into a hug. I relaxed in his arms. He laid down, taking me with him. He looked into my eyes and sighed happily. Smiling, he kissed me.

"Demyx!" I squeaked shyly.

"What?" He chuckled. "You don't like it?"

"No, no! It's just...awkward...knowing you like me. And that we aren't supposed to have feelings." I blushed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at him, confused.

"It's like what we've been, but more romantic."

"So...we'd…do things like what we did earlier?" I asked shyly. He nodded. I giggled. "Then, yeah, sure." I could see his face light up when I agreed to be his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I had woken up to the surprise reminder that Demyx was sleeping next to me. I had my eyes closed, but I could tell it was his scent and feel his body next to mine. I smiled gently and opened my eyes. I poked Demyx's cheek with my nose. "Demyx?" I whispered lightly. He turned his head away from me, the arm he had wrapped around me tightened.

Eventually, he opened his eyes and looked at me, obviously still sleepy. "Oh, hey Aurxol." He smiled a bit and closed his eyes again.

"Demyx, you have to wake up." I yawned, shaking him a bit with the hand I had laid on his chest.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"We have to do work." I blinked slowly, trying to wake myself up.

He sighed, shook his head, and sat up, dragging me up with him. He pulled his arm away from around me and took my hand instead. Dragging me out of the bedroom, he pulled me towards the main room.

"Finally, those two are here." Vexen said, sarcastically.

"Be quiet, Vexen." Saix said, approaching Demyx and I. "I need you two to go to Wonderland to take care of some Heartless."

Demyx groaned. "How many Heartless?"

"I have no idea. Find out for yourself," Saix said before walking away to assign Axel and Roxas their mission for the day.

Demyx sighed and put his hands in his head. "We shouldn't have stayed up that late, Aurxol…"

Axel walked over to us. "Don't want to do work again, eh, Demyx?" He snorted as Roxas came up next to him.

Demyx stared at him with a face that said 'seriously?!' "Of course I don't. When do I ever want to do work?"

"Demyx, you have to do work sometime!" Roxas tried to encourage him.

"It's no use, Roxas. He'll still do barely anything. Thanks, though." I smirked, dragging Demyx towards the portal that had opened next to me.

When we appeared in Wonderland, Demyx saw that we only had about 10 Shadows to defeat and relaxed. "Thank god, it's something easy."

"Shuddup and get to work, Demyx." I giggled and started shooting the Heartless.

After we defeated the Shadows, a couple of Neo Shadows appeared. Demyx groaned.

"I'll take one, you take the other." I murmured to him.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" He bursted out suddenly, throwing his sitar on the ground.

I glanced over at him and stopped shooting for a while. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm through his. "What's wrong, Dem?" I muttered.

"I'm just so tired of doing all this stupid fucking work for Saix! And the worst thing is…he yelled at me for liking you!" He started crying slightly.

I reached up and wiped his tears away. "Let's not do this, then...let's just RTC." I kissed his cheek. He nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me back to the portal.

When we got back, Saix came up to us. "Took care of the Heartless problem?"

"No." Demyx said strictly.

"What do you mean?" Saix growled.

"I'm tired of doing your shit, Saix. Leave me alone." Demyx pushed me away and walked off, leaving Saix and I stranded there, shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another update finally :) This is the last one I'm going to be doing for a while, seeing as I'm going to sleepaway camp until August 2nd. Because of that, don't expect another update till then. Thank you for reading and sticking with this so far!**

I ran after Demyx and snuck into his room. He was sitting on his bed, curled up in a ball on his side. "Demyx…what was that about?" I whispered, approaching him with an outstretched hand. When I got to him, I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't even flinch.

"I don't want to be in the Organization anymore, Aurxol. I quit." He sighed, not even looking at me.

"What?!" I gasped, retracting my hand. "But, Demyx, we're so close to finishing Kingdom Hearts! You can't just quit now! What about our hearts?"

He shook his head. "I don't care."

I lied down behind him, wrapping my arms around him and putting my head on his shoulder. "Well I do. And I'll make sure you get that heart back, no matter what. Anyways, you don't have anywhere else to go."

He put his hand on my cheek. "You do that. But I'm not doing anything for Saix anymore. He can just fuck off."

"Then what are you going to do? And what about me? I need someone to do duo missions with."

"Nothing. I'm going to lay here all day. I'm sure Saix will find you someone else for them." He sighed, removing his hand.

"I don't want anyone else to be my partner though, Demyx!" I burst out, forcing him to look at me. "You've been my partner for as long as I can remember, and I don't want someone else. I don't want to become close to someone else and lose you." I started to tear up.

Demyx smiled at me. "You won't lose me. I'll make sure of that." He kissed my nose.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back from camp early cuz it SUCKED! Teehee :)**

I sighed and smiled. "Good."

That's when there was a knock on the door. I had to turn a bit to see who it was. Axel had poked his head in. "Erm, Demyx...Saix would like to see you. But be careful, he seems pretty mad at you." He said awkwardly before leaving and closing the door once more.

Demyx sighed and hugged me tighter before releasing me and sitting up. "I don't want to talk to him." He growled, resting his elbow on his lifted knee and resting his head on his palm.

I sat up next to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Then don't. Do you want me to go see what he wants?"

Demyx shook his head and sighed. "No. I don't want you to get more involved."

"But Demyx..." I whispered.

He cut me off and stood up, walking towards the door. "Stay here, Aurxol. I'll go talk to him. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Demyx!"


	7. Chapter 7

_"Demyx!" _I shouted once more. I hopped off the bed, flung the door open and looked down the hallway to see which way he had gone. I noticed a black cloak turning a corner and ran towards it. I tugged on the sleeve, hopping it was Demyx.

"Oh hey Aurxol." It ended up being Axel. He looked down at me and noticed I had tears in my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, wiping a spilt tear off my cheek.

"Where's Demyx?" I all but shouted.

Axel shrugged. "Dunno."

"Did you notice what direction him and Saix went?" I huffed.

He shook his head. "Nope, sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go back to his room and wait for him there, okay? I'm sure he's fine."

I nodded and slumped back to Demyx's room. I closed his door behind me and curled up on his bed, sobbing into his pillow. _I just want him to be okay..._ I thought to myself.

A few minutes later, Saix came into the room with Demyx right behind him, looking down and fists clenched. I sat up and sniffled. "Is everything okay?" I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I'm separating you two. No more missions together, and no more hanging out." Saix said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room. I cried out and looked behind me at Demyx. All I noticed was a tear sliding his cheek and his tightening. I reached out behind me towards him but I got a sharp pain on my temple and blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I was in my own room. I sat up and heard a soft knocking on my door. "Come in." My voice breaking as I remembered, vaguely, what happened.

When the door opened, I noticed it was Axel. He entered and sat next to me on my bed. "I heard what happened with Demyx and Saix. I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay..." I put my head between my legs, knowing that I was never going to be able to see Demyx again. "I just can't imagine life without Demyx..." I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer to a warm body, hair tickling the back of my neck as it softly brushed up against it. I put my head on the shoulder that was brushing up against me. "Oh Axel..." I sobbed gently. "What am I going to do...?" I turned my face and let myself fall onto Axel, my nose snuggled against his neck.

Axel rubbed my arm and placed his nose on top of my head. "You'll be with Demyx. I'll make sure of that."

I gasped lightly. "Really? How?!"

"I don't know yet, but I'll make sure of it." He replied breathily.

"Thank you, Axel." I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I went out into the Gray Room and locked eyes with Demyx. I smiled and started heading towards him, but Saix glared at me from the other side of the room. My smile faded and my head dropped as I went to sit by Axel instead. "Axel please tell me you have something." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm getting Roxas and Xion to help me on it. I promise, we'll figure something out today." He looked up at me from the paper he was writing something on and smiled.

I shook my head. "You've been saying that, Axel. Are you really working on it?"

He nodded. "I got Saix to give me an easy mission today, so I'll be working on it most of the day. Say, why don't you join us for ice cream today, see what we have come up with?"

I nodded. "That works. Thank you."

* * *

I sat on top of the clocktower that evening, waiting for the other three to show up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure. I turned my head towards the figure. "Oh hey Axel." I whispered.

He handed me the paper he was writing on earlier. "Here's what I've come up with. Is it good for you?" He looked out towards the sunset, scratching his head and placing his other hand on his hip.

"All right I'll look it over..." I trailed off as Roxas and Xion joined us and sat down next to me, sea salt ice cream in their hands. I glanced at it and got a sharp pain on my left temple. "Argh!" I grabbed at it, crumpling the paper in my hand.

"Aurxol!" Axel put his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head and brushed his hand off my shoulder. "Sorry, sorry, I'm fine." I rubbed my temple and opened my eyes. Smoothing out the paper, I went back to reading it. After I was done, I looked up at Axel and smiled. "It's perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, me and Axel were laughing on the couch. I kept glancing over at Demyx, it was obvious he was mad at Axel. He probably thought he was trying to steal me from him. I giggled and wrapped my arms around Axel. I heard Demyx cry out from across the room.

"Saix!" I heard him yell before stomping off to find him. I suddenly felt a pain of guilt and unwrapped my arms from Axel.

I glanced up at him. "Think we went to far?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

A few moments later, Saix walked in with a very angry Demyx in tow. "No fair!" He whined. "He gets to be with her, but I can't?!"

"Demyx, calm down."

"No! I will not calm down!" I noticed he had tears in his eyes and I shrank back into the cushion. "I want to be able to be with her...please…" Demyx's tone had soften and was obviously choked up. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

Saix sighed, rolling the thought over in his mind. "I'll tell you what. You can be with her, but only if…"


	11. Chapter 11

"You can be with her, but only if you two do NOT go on missions together and do NOT sleep in the same room." Saix said.

Demyx nodded. "Yes, okay okay! Anything!" He said, another tear going down his cheek.

I smiled and jumped up, running to Demyx. I hugged him tight and kissed his lips. "Demyx!" I squealed.

He hugged me back, cupping my face with his hand. "Oh Aurxol...I'm glad to have you back." He whispered as he placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you, Dem." I whispered.

"I love you too…" He smiled.

"Disgusting." Saix spit walking away from us to assign people their missions for the day.

We both laughed and on our missions. When we got back we cuddled on the couch until the window broke randomly. I screamed and buried my face into Demyx's chest. He held me closer and turned so that his back was to the window and I was away from the flying glass.

We both looked up and saw a silver-haired boy who was not part of the Organization, but wore the cloak anyway, illuminated by the Kingdom Hearts behind him and holding a black and red sword. "The imposter…" Saix hissed, running up to him. The boy dodged Saix and made a dash for me.

Demyx kicked him and tried to attack him, but seeing as he did not fight much, fell to the ground when kicked in the gut. The imposter grabbed me and jumped out the window again.

"Demyx!" I screamed as he ran into the night with me slung over his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up later and stared up at a deep blue sky with stars twinkling stars. I looked around, not recognizing anything. _Where am I?_ I thought and saw the cloaked imposter.

"Who are you?!" I growled.

"Not of importance." He muttered, looking down.

I glared at him and realized we were on top of an arch. I scooted over to him, staring at his long silver hair. I went to sit beside him and noticed he was wearing a blindfold. "Why?" I whispered, my voice coming out hoarse.

He looked at me. "Why what?"

"Why do you wear the blindfold? Why did you kidnap me?" I asked, looking down at the dark platform.

"Because I like the blindfold. People don't recognize me. You? You're special. I can tell. You're linked to him." Was the reply I had gotten.

"Who's 'him'?" I asked, confused. I leaned back onto my hands and looked up, my fingers brushing his. We both flinched.

"My best friend. He...lost his memories." He replied, looking down at our hands, still slightly touching.

"But how I am linked to him?"

"I don't know, I just feel like you'll help restore his memories." He said, looking out at the town again.

"Where are we?" I whispered, following his gaze to the fountain.

"Traverse Town." He replied, a bit harshly. He looked sad, almost like he had sweet memories here.

"Do you come here a lot?" He shook his head. I scooted closer to him. I was feeling cold and he radiated warmth. I guess he sensed it, because he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him. "Why do you imposter us? Is it because of your friend?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I need to make sure he's okay." He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

I hopped down from the arch, landing on my feet. The imposter followed suit and took my hand. He led me towards the open space and looked at me, almost like he was inspecting me. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"Tell me yours first." I whispered.

He sighed. "Riku." Hearing that name brought back flashes of memories and hurt my head. Too many at once. I grabbed my forehead, kneeling on the ground. A name whispered through my mind. _Ruola. _It sounded strangely familiar to me, but I just couldn't put my finger on where I heard it before. Riku started and held me until I calmed down. "You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah...sorry, I get random headaches sometimes. I'm Aurxol." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Good." He whispered, frowning. It was like he knew something about me that not even I knew. He removed his blindfold. I guessed it was too see me better. It was probably hard to see with that thing on. He looked at me and his grey eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly. He mouthed something. I couldn't tell what it was. I cocked my head at him, confused, and he shook his head. "Sorry." He said. I shrugged like nothing was wrong.

He stood up again, taking me with him and walking towards a building. He knocked on the door and it swung open, revealing a narrow hallway with doors leading off in both reactions. "Wh-" He silenced me as a shadow passed over the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

The shadow came around to show its owner. It was an apparition of a blonde boy. Roxas? No, it couldn't be. It looked exactly like him, but I could tell something was off. He wasn't dressed in the cloak, and if Roxas didn't wear the cloak, it surely wasn't something he would wear. I looked up at Riku when he whispered something. "What?" I whispered back.

"That's Ventus…" He said, staring wide-eyed at the apparition. "But why?"

So he was just as confused as I was, but he at least knew the boy's name. Ventus. I tried to remember that and to not call him Roxas. I looked back at the apparition of Ro- no, Ventus. All of a sudden, he whipped his head toward us, but it was like looked right through us. All of a sudden he just disappeared.

"Well that was strange." Riku said, leading me down the hall. "Ven? Aqua? Terra?" He called out more names I didn't recognize, but no response. He shrugged and led me into the kitchen. "You hungry Ru- Aurxol?" He asked me.

I felt like he was going to call me Ruola. Was that my name before this happened? Is that why I recognized it and why Riku almost called me that? I nodded, pushing my questions to the side of my brain for now. "What do you have?" I asked.

He shrugged and started looking through the cabinets. He kept pulling things out, and after a while I found something I thought I'd like. The label read 'canned corn.' I handed it to Riku, not knowing how to prepare it. He put it in a microwave and gave it back to me after 2 minutes. He gave me a fork and I ate. It was really good.

After he prepared something for himself and we both finished, he led to me to a bedroom. "This is where you can sleep. I'll be right next door." He whispered to me. "I'll explained in the morning." He said when I opened my mouth. I nodded and went inside to sleep. I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. My thoughts kept wandering back to Demyx and how he must have been so worried about me. I missed him.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, I heard a lot of clattering. I went to see what it was and saw Demyx and Riku fighting. I yelled at them both to stop and they looked at me. I ran up to Demyx and hugged him. I looked at RIku. "I remember now. I know you." I said. I heard Demyx gasped and saw Riku smiled. I felt something in my chest. I clutched at t and turned to see Demyx doing the same.

"We got our hearts back…" He said, smiling. I smiled back.

I turned to Riku. "Sora... needs our help…" I said. I kissed Demyx one last time.

"Aurxol…" He whispered, tears springing to his eyes. "Please don't leave me…"

"It's Ruola. And...I love you Demyx…I'll never forget you…" I said as Riku and I went to help Sora get his memories back. I turned to see Demyx crying and the apparition of Ventus again, both staring at us. I smiled, remembering how Ventus was my brother. I would never forget the journey that had just ended...


End file.
